How It Ended Advanceshipping
by Magikarpet
Summary: Ash has finished his pokemon journey and settled down, but flashbacks remind him of the hard times he and the one's he loved experienced to get there.M for sex, drugs, and violence. Ash and May adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Current Life

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, characters, names, logos, trademarks, etc. This is my first fanfic. Hope I get some reviews and please tell me if you see errors. Since I'm new to this, I'm just going to make this story one giant chapter, but keep updating. Part1: Current Life Ash Ketchum sat at his house in Pallet Town. His trusted Pikachu sat nobally on his shoulder while Ash scarfed down a bowl of cereal. He just got news that the newest challenger to the Indigo Plateau had just beaten the first of the Elite Four. You see, after Ash's journey, he became the fourth of the Elite Four in Kanto. Just as Ash was about to leave, he was stopped by a 9 year old boy by the name of Brock Ketchum, named after Ash's best human-friend. He was Ash's only child, but since his wife in the Ishu region for contests, Ash would have to leave him home alone for a few days. 'Oh boy...' would be any parents first thought, but all of Ash and his wife's pokemon resided on the property, so they could keep an eye on the boy. "Dad! Come quick! I think Mommy won!" the boy exclaimed as he dragged Ash into the living room. Sure enough, on the TV stood Ash's wife, accepting a contest ribbon. "Congratulations to the winner of the Hiun City pokemon contest... May Ketchum, from Petalburg City!" [That's just for you, advanceshippers :) ] Ash could not believe it. 'May had actually won an Ishu contest...' Part 2: The first Flashback Upon relizing this, Ash had a flashback, taking him back to a few weeks after he had beaten the Sinnoh League. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were staying at a pokemon center in the Resort Area. They were there to view a Magikarp Capturing competition. Members of the Ribbon Syndicate had given Dawn free tickets for winning the Grand Festival.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Flashback

-Chapter 2: The First Flashback- [Sorry about the spacing. This was done from a mobile device. I also figured out how to work this, so it won't all be one chapter. Please review]-Anyways, Dawn had recieved tickets to the Magikarp catching contest in the Resort Area. (This is during the flashback.) Everyone decided to go to bed for the night, but Ash was feeling a little restless. He decided to go for a walk with Pikachu. The cool night air of the Resort Area felt great. The wind blowing through the trees, the splashing of the powerful Magikarp from the lake, and the amizing view of the prestigious Ribbon Syndicate made the night so peacful. It was as if nothing could be wrong... As Ash was walking he noticed that there were lights and noise coming from inside the Ribbon Syndacite. Ash, feeling rather nosey, desided to see what was going on. Unfortunately, he was not allowed in. 'What to do?' Long story short, with a little help from Gabite, he 'snuck in through the back door.' Once inside, Ash was lured by the smell of delicious and expensive food. He HAD to get some!The best way to do this of course, was the air vent. Ash had some difficulty climbing into the vent, but had Buizel use water gun on him so that he could slide right through without difficulty. As he slipped through the vents he occasionally eavesdropped on a couple of conversations. Most of it was boring, "How was your day.", "My pokemon evolved today.", "I heard there's a couple million poke worth of gold at the bottom of the lake." However, one conversation caught Ash's attention. Ash was slipping along when he saw a couple of co'ordinators talking and he heard May's name. He decided to stop and listen. "Yeah, that was really terrible how she turned out."- "Come on. You know that's just a rumor."- "No. I could have sworn that I saw her by the Game Corner when I was visiting my family in Celadon. How else could it explain her disappearence?"


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Flight

[Thanks to my friends for reading. I wish I would get some reviews though. 8-( Anyways, the flashback just ended after he heard of May's disappearence.]- - - - - - -"Dad? Daddy?" young Brock called up to Ash. "Huh?" Ash snapped out of it. "You spaced out there for a minute."Brock said. "Oh, sorry. Would you look at the time. Listen, Brock. You need to stay by yourself for a couple of days. I'll be back as soon as possible." Having said that, Ash left for Indigo Plateau. Since he was in a hurry, Garchomp would have to be the means of transport even though Ash planned on battling with it. Ash called out Garchomp and hopped on. The feeling was a bit unusal since he'd ridden Garchomp but maybe a dozen times a times. He flew on it as a Gabite once. The situation had been desperate, though. Ash tried not to remember that night, but seeing the Viridian Gym reminded Ash of Team Rocket(for obvious reasons) Ash was then taken back to the flashback resuming exactly where he had been. (flashback)- - - "What could explain her disappearence?" "I know Team Rocket isolates its members for a while but knowing May, she wouldn't go to that extreme for money. [Thanks for reading. Please review on what you think should happen next. I've gone blank...]


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe She Did

[I got inspiration! I might update 3 times today, so my buddies on Twitter be prepared. And please review here instead of my Myspace. 0 reviews makes me look bad. Anyways, the flashback had started back up where it left off.]- - - - - - "I would have thought May would never resort to that either but the facts are too clear." Ash didn't need to listen more. He was to concerned and frightened. Was it possible that May had joined Team Rocket for money? Ash worked his way out of the air vent and rushed over to the pokemon center. He immediately contacted professor Oak. He told him that he was comming back to Kanto, but to tell Brock and Dawn he was training a Stark Mountain. Before Oak could protest, Ash left. He knew that flying would be the only option but Staraptor was too slow with someone on its back. The only thing he could think of was Gabite. Ash called out the dragon pokemon and hopped on its back. Gabite was nervous about this but soon agreed. It took off at a 45degree angle and it was a matter of seconds before it reached jet-like speeds. Since it would be a few hours before they would reach Kanto Ash had time to contimplate the situation. (Ash's thoughts) 'Why would May join Team Rocket. And for money? I mean, she's a top co'ordinator and her dad's a gym leader. Money shouldn't be any kind of problem. She's also too nice to join Team Rocket. What would they accept her for? She was a very pretty girl and could be rather convincing.(Ash's natural male thoughts started to take effect) I guess she was pretty hot. Maybe it's too bad I did't try and go for her. And back in Pastoria City her body seemed to be more developed. Damn, you retard! You should have tried to make her like you. Maybe you'd have been laid by now! (Then it hit him. Maybe she did like him. Back in the day when they were watching the Volbeat and Illumise Dance of Love she made a comment about love being in the air and winked at him.)[This was Episode 318. Look it up on Serebii]


	5. Chapter 5: Wet Dream In Johto

[ I meant to add in more examples to the last chapter but ran out of room. Anyways, Ash is riding Gabite to Kanto while thinking about May in naught ways.]- - - - - - - (Ash's thoughts) 'Hm. Perhaps she really did like me! That time we helped bring that Manaphy home pretty much proved that.' Since it was night Ash was pretty tired. He closed his eyes and began to dream. (Dream)- - - Ash was back in Hoenn. It was late and everyone was in their sleeping bags. May's sleeping bag was right beside his. Ash was thinking about earlier that day. They had gone to the beach and visions of May in her bikini wouldn't leave his head. Just thinking about it made him as hard as a Steelix's head and he began to get daring. The sound of everyone's snores ensured that they were asleep. Just to make sure Ash shook May a bit and knew she was asleep because of no major reaction. Ash then ran his hand over her shirt. He slowly moved his fingers over her breasts. He undid one of the buttons in her shirt and ran his fingure inside. Ash the lifted up her bra and crept his fingure under. Ash felt around and began to jizz himself. Just as he reached her nipple Ash heard Max exclaim, "Ash! What are you doing?" (end of dream) Ash awoke to to find he was snuggled up to Gabite on beach. Ash noticed a wet spot in his pants put forgot about when he remembered that the were finally in Vermillion City. That is, until he saw a sign that read. OLIVINE CITY PORT 5 [Sorry I cut this short. There were a lot more lemony details, but I accidently erased it all 8-(. Anyways, I will make one more update tonight. My friends and I won an American cruise. Crazy huh? Yeah, I just want to relax so I won't be using the internet. You never know, though. ;). I'll definately write again in mid-July. Please review HERE and write what you think should happen next. I have some ideas, but am always looking for new ones. Tell your friends. The more reviews the better.]


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Story Begins

[To the reviewers: Thank you for reading. I was able to sneak out with my phone and update. {That is why I can't make spaces between lines} Like I said before, mid-July.]- - - - - When Ash relized he was in the wrong region, he went from surprised to pissed instantly. "How could you have flown halfway into a region and not even noticed you were in the wrong place!" Ash was yelling at Gabite. Then relizing what that pokemon could do to him, he apoligized then recalled it to its pokeball. 'What would he do now?' Then an even better question struck Ash. 'Where would he look for May?Ash thought about the many places in Kanto that involved Team Rocket. "I guess the best place to start would be their headquarters!" Ash exclaimed to Pikachu. Pikachu made a body gesture and it was as if Ash read his mind. 'How would they get in?' Ash ran to the pokemon center and got his Charizard. {Long story short- Ash robbed the dress up studio in Goldenrod, got a Team Rocket uniform, and flew to Celadon City.[This is fanfiction] Ash strained his brain to remember where the HQ was located. That is until he saw the giant 'R' on the game corner roof. Ash slipped on the Team Rocket uniform and walked in the door...


	7. Chapter 7: The Headband And The Bowl

[Sorry the last one was short. I just wanted to fit more into this chapter.]- - - - - - When Ash walked into the Game Corner the smell of cigarretts hit him instantly. Trying to ignore it, he saught out Team Rocket members. Walking around the place nobody seemed to be bothered by Ash's atire. 'What did he do about Pikachu? You may ask.' Ash had left the electric mouse at the door to make a signal for Ash to get out if nessesary. After searching for a few minutes Ash caught up with some Rockets. "Hey, I was wondering if you saw a girl with drown hair that stuck out at the side's around here?" Ash asked them. "Not that I've seen." one of them replied. "How about anyone named May?" "Yeah, I think I know a May," another Rocket said, "Down stairs at the Bowl." Ash was excited that he had a lead but scared for the possibilities of what he'd discover. Ash made his way to a staircase and headed down. The first thing that caught Ash's eye was a bar. Being a bit hungry he headed over to it. There seemed to be a pretty big party going on. Team Rocket members were everywhere. There was food, a dance floor, and even pole dancers. Ash grabbed a bag of chips and walked over to the pole dancers. A girl walked up, threw off her hat, then began to follow with the rest of her clothes. Two more girls came up and threw off their headwear. One's headband landed in Ashes lap. It was red, and had a shape similar to a pokeball on it. Ash then noticed the world, "The Bowl" written on the stage. Ash's hands were shaking as he slowly lifted his head up to look at the girl. Then the words, "Holy Crap." followed. The girl then looked down at Ash. Their eyes met. Then she said, "Holy Crap." The other girls stopped noticing the girl didn't start taking off her clothes.- - - - - - [That's why the genra is suspense. You'll just have to wait a bit more. Please review. I appreciate all comments.]


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

[I'm back. My plane takes off tomorrow and I'll be heading home! Just in case you were wondering (cough) {jessica} the pole dancer is May.] Ash and May just stared into each other's eyes. After a couple of minutes a man from security came over. "You bitches won't get any pay if you just stand there like that! Now I want to be stimulated!" the man yelled. The girls began their dance again but May stopped before she was supposed to take her clothes off. Ash felt sympathy for May and began to turn his head. Before he did the man started yelling again. "If you won't move, I'll just have to make you!" He then threw his burning cigarrette onto May's foot causing her to jump. Ash stood up almost instantly. That pissed him off to the EXTREME. He then threw a pokèball from his pocket. "NOW GABITE! DRACO METEOR, AND AIM RIGHT AT HIS CHEST!" Just then May yelled. "Ash. Don't do it!" Right as Gabite was about to launch a net came down pinning it to the floor. Team Rocket members gathered around Ash with busted bottles and knives in their hands. As if a miracle happened, Gabite began to light was blanding. Soon a Garchomp stood in the middle of the room. It ripped through the net, grabbed Ash and May, and blasted through the ceiling. Unfortunately, Ash's head hit the roof as they went through. Next thing Ash knew, he was in the hospital with bandages on his head. [Please Review]


	9. Chapter 9: Unpredictable and Uncencered

[I'm sorry that last one was cut really short so I'm making 2 updates today. Also, the story's going to start getting as I say, "unpredictable and uncencered" so if you can't stand it, well... Just keep reading and review. :)]- - - - - - Ash sat up in the hospital bed. Garchomp, Pikachu, and May stood at his side. "Oh, Ash I'm so happy you're okay!" May exclaimed and she flung her arms out and gave Ash a giant hug. Just then a doctor walked into the room. "Is everything alright in here?" the doctor said, "Ah, , you're awake." The doctor looked at his his clipboard and he got a face of concern. "It appears that you have no insurance." the doctor told Ash. "Well, what about the health care reform?" Ash protested[I heard about your president's new law on my cruise and it sounds bad for rich people. Back to the story] "Sorry, Ash. That is only active in Johto." the doctor told him. "Now you can either give me 20,000 pokè up front or you can use the alternative." he told Ash. "What's the alternative?" Ash asked. "A blood and sperm donation." the doctor told him. "Isn't that almost the same thing?" Ash asked. "Do you think we're going to attatch a bag of sperm to a dying person!" the doctor yelled tossing Ash a plastic cup. "Now here's a cup so fill 'er up." "With blood!" May said shocked. "No, with semen." the doctor assured her and pulled the curtain around the sides of Ash's bed. "You should step outside for about 20 minutes." the doctor told her. The doctor left but May secretly stayed behind. She had seen penises in porn magazines, but never one in person before.(even though she was a stripper for 3 months) May peeked through a small gap in the curtains. Just before she could see his cock, she lost footing, fell past the curtain, and her mouth landed directly on his dick. The instant sensation made Ash jizz right into May's mouth.- - - - [Review what you think should happen next. Unpredictable and Uncencered]


	10. Chapter 10: Out Of The Hospital

[I'm staying at my family's summer home so I should be able to update every day. Just to point out, even though May has her mouth on Ash's dick she still hasn't officialy seen one.]- - - - - Ash and May were both mortified, horrified, portified, and stupefied by the current situation. May immediately took her mouth off of Ash's cock and ran out of the room into the hallway. Ash just sat there blinking wondering if what happened actually happened. May's heart skipped every other beat. She then noticed that she had some of Ash's sperm in her mouth. She then began to swish it around in her mouth. She than swallowed Ash's jizz and just about had an orgasm. She wanted more! May wanted that stuff inside of her. She wanted his dick in her tight pussy. May wanted to fuck Ash. Ash in the meanwhile had just finished jacking off and called the doctor back in. May followed. "So did you wait outside like I told you?" he asked May. Urgently thinking May responded, "Yeah. I just went to the bathroom and when I came back you were walking in." Hearing this Ash came to the conclusion that the situation never happened and he was just tripping on the medication. May was so relieved she just about dropped ten pounds when she relized that Ash bought it. The doctor took the semen sample and left the room. Ash stood up and Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "We gotta get out of here." Ash told her. Before she could ask why, Ash sent out Garchomp and 'made an exit...' Ash and May stood outside the Celadon Hospital. "What do we do now?" May asked.


	11. Chapter 11: Just One Bed Please

[On with the story. Please review.]- - - - - - - - "I really need to head back." Ash told May. "Would you like to come with me?" May didn't even hesitate. She hopped onto Garchomp and exclaimed, "Where to?" Ash then told her the Resort Area and she freaked out in joy. "I've always wanted to go to the Ribbon Syndacite! They're said to have the best spa treatments in the world!" May told him. "Well you're in luck," Ash told her, "I even got a pass to get in." May started to get restless. Ash decided that it would be best to hop on Garchomp and get moving. They decided to stop in the Sevii Islands and then be in Sinnoh the next day by lunch. May seemed a little uncomfortable flying so fast so Ash wrapped his arms around her for comfort. When the sky when dark, Ash had Garchomp come down on Five Island. He recalled the pokemon and Ash and May walked into a hotel holding hands. "One room with a king size mattress." May told the person at the front desk. "No, May. It's okay. I can afford two rooms." Ash told her. This was ruining her plan entirely. "It's just I get nervous around the ocean and if there is a tsunami we can both get away on Garchomp, asap." May cleverly told him. Ash decided not to argue and got one room. When they got upstairs to their room May walked over to the bed, her back turned on Ash. She slowly pulled off her headband allowing her hair to fall freely to the ground. Aware that Ash was watching her she bent down to take her shoes off sticking her ass out as far as she could. She then stood up and asked in a seductive tone, "So which side of the bed do you want?" -[lemon alert]- "Well which one?" May asked seductively as she pressed her body against him. "Or would you rather me take off your pants instead?" Ash was stunned be these words. He was a time bomb about to blow at any second. Before Ash could say anything, May put her fingure to his lips. She then had her fingures crawl down to his pants. She unbottoned and pulled them down slowly.


	12. Chapter 12: The Lemon

[I'm going to make this chapter as possibly the last one depending on what reviewers think. I'm busy with another story but if you guys want this story to continue, please review and say so.] May began to unbutton Ash's pants. Before she pulled down his boxers she dragged him to the bed by the shirt and pushed him on his back. Ash was in shock but all that he cared about was that he was going to have sex. May pulled down his boxers and expertly pressed her lips over his dick. The feeling for Ash was incredible. He held back cumming because he wanted to keep going as long as possible. Ash began to shake from holding his jizz back and May hopped onto her knees at both sides of his stomache. She ripped of her shirt and braw and didn't hesitate to press her boobs against Ash's face. Ash then flipped her over and decided to take dominance. Her rubbed her boobs with his fingures and began to suck on her tits. This made her release some of her juices and Ash noticed the wetness in her pants. He pulled them down and began to lick inside her pussy. May grabbed Ash's dick as he did this and struggled to jack him off out of pleaser... [Should I continue? Please tell me.]


	13. Chapter 13: How It Ended Advanceshipping

[This story was the reason I joined Fanfiction. I won't let that down!]- - - The light from outside began to creep through the hotel room. Ash was first to wake up on their single bed. He only had enough energy last night to throw on a shirt out of desperation from the cold. The view out of the window was breathtaking. Ash had always heard that the Sevii Islands were beautiful. 'Maybe there are gyms here.' He then saw May asleep at his side. She was beautiful too. And after two years together and one apart, they were truly together. Ash gathered up his pokeballs and prepared Garchomp. May still slept as the pokemon scooped her up so Ash fashioned his make-shit saddle and lay her on it. Ash then got on board. They were off. About an hour later, May openned her eyes. She smiled at Ash, "Hey, I don't remember a skylight in our room." she kidded causing Ash to laughed. He knew that they would be in Sinnoh soon. They had to come up with a quick story as to not shock anyone, but Ash need to know something, "May?" She looked up, still very comfortable lying down, "Yeah?" "Why did you join Team Rocket?" he asked. She looked puzzled, "Didn't I tell you before?" "I'm not sure. I get a little dizzy up here." he responded sheepishly. "I did it because I dream of going to Isshu. Once every year they hold a contest there, and it's said to be more intense than any Grand Festival. I needed money..." her voice drifted off. 'Someday' Ash thought. 'Someday, May I will make a lot of money, and you will go to Isshu. Even if you don't win that contest, you will never lose my love.'- Ash's flasback ended. He took a quick stop on Mt. Silver. It was snowing. A young boy with a Johto look was also there. Ash recalled it had been three years ago that he was in Johto. Both of them looked at each other, not a word was said, and they battled...


End file.
